Por una caída te miré, por un sonajero te vi
by Bubbles of Colours
Summary: SPOILERS DH Lily Luna es una pequeña bebé que quiere un poco de atención, y a Teddy Lupin se le ocurre molestarla. Respuesta al Reto Parejas Extrañas del foro Dramione. Primer fic de la categoría en español.


**Por una caída te miré, por un sonajero te vi**

Era uno de los últimos días de verano de ese año. El cielo estaba azul y límpido, reflejando una tranquilidad aplastante, y nada osaba molestarlo. Ni un avión o globo aerostático, que tanto se habían visto ese verano, ni un pájaro, ni siquiera una traviesa nubecilla.

Pero en el patio interno del número 12 de Grimmauld Place no había ni pizca de sosiego. Sentaba bajo un árbol, escuchando música se encontraba una niña de tres años y pelirroja, sin prestar atención a su alrededor. Cerca de ella estaban corriendo y jugando tres niños. Teddy, rubio y de ojos mieles, James, moreno y de ojos castaños, y su hermano pequeño Albus, moreno también, pero con unos bellos ojos verdes.

Y un poco alejada de los niños, se encontraba una pequeña de poco más de un año. Lily, pelirroja y de ojos castaños, como su madre, miraba todo con curiosidad y los ojos bien abiertos. En sus pensamientos de niña pequeña quería ser más grande para así jugar con sus hermanos y primos. Como una oportunidad para que alguien se fijara en ella, ya que sus padres estaban conversando con sus tíos, Teddy se acercaba corriendo persiguiendo a Albus, pero igual de torpe que su madre, cayó a pocos metros de Lily, manchándose con barro y su pelo cambiando rápidamente a rojo.

Lily al ver semejante espectáculo se puso a reía alegremente del pobre niño, mientras movía su sonajero rosado. El niño se acerco malhumorado hacía Lily, ya que no le gustaba que se burlaran de él, y empezó a molestarla.

Teddy quitó el sonajero a Lily, y mientras se lo movía, le dijo:

-¿Te gusta el sonajero pequeño demonio? ¿A qué es lindo? Pues ahí tienes tu sonajero- y tiró el sonajero a los pies de la pequeña y se alejaba caminando lentamente para no caerse. Lily, que había dejado de reír al ver su sonajero en el suelo, miró como el niño se alejaba con lágrimas en los ojos y haciendo pucheros. Se agachó y tomo el sonajero con su manita, para luego tomar aire y gritar con todas sus fuerzas el nombre de Teddy.

-¡¡TEDDY!!- y luego se largó a llorar con fuerzas.

Ginny y Harry se levantaron rápidamente de la mesa y se acercaron corriendo hacia la pequeña. Ginny la levantó en sus brazos, mientras gritaba a los cuatro vientos la primera palabra de su pequeña.

-Awww, mi pequeña niña dijo su primera palabra- dijo mirándola enternecida- Vamos Lily, dilo de nuevo para mami.

-Teddy- dijo riéndose, y Teddy que se había acercado con el grito de Ginny, sonrió tiernamente- ton-to… ¡TEDDY TON-TO!- y le pegó al niño con el sonajero en la cabeza. Teddy se alejo enojado y murmurando maldiciones para la pequeña niña que seguía riendo.

-Mira que niña tan linda que hicimos Harry- le dijo Ginny al moreno de ojos verdes que estaba haciendo pucheros detrás de ella, mientras ella dejaba a Lily en el corral. Cuando Ginny volteó y vio a Harry, lo miró curiosa- ¿qué te pasa, cielo?

-Su primera palabra no fue papá, ni siquiera mamá- dijo con vos de niño chiquito, mientras Ginny lo miraba exasperada.

-Aaa Harry, no seas chiquito- mientras lo tomaba del brazo y se alejaban caminando.

De nuevo, nadie le prestaba atención a la pequeña, por lo que nadie escucho lo siguiente que dijo mientras miraba al niño rubio jugar con sus hermanos.

-Lily quiede Teddy.

.-·-.-·-.HP.-·-.-·-.

17 años después

Lily estaba abrazada por el torso a Teddy, mientras él le acariciaba el cabello con su mano. Los dos se encontraban en frente de un cansado Harry que los miraba tristemente. Le habían contado después del desayuno, que los dos estaban enamorados y estaban juntos, y después de dos casi infartos, siete bajadas de azúcar, tres subidas de presión, muchos gritos y una conversación con Ginny, Harry había logrado aceptar que su princesita estaba enamorada.

Cuando estaban dispuestos a irse, Harry comentó una última cosa.

-La verdad, debí de habérmelo imaginado, después de todo, Teddy fue tu primera palabra princesa.

Lily miró con ojos curiosos a Teddy que sonreía. -¿Es eso cierto Teddy?

-Sip, dijiste Teddy tonto, y luego me pegaste con tu sonajero.- Lily se sonrojó y salió riendo de la oficina. Cuando estaban afuera, se colgó del cuello de Teddy, mientras él la abrazaba por la cintura. Lily lo miró sonriendo.

-¿Sabes?- dijo con una risita- Te amo.

Lo besó dulcemente, mientras movía la varita lentamente. Desde su habitación salió volando un pequeño sonajero rosa, que fue a parar a sus manos.

Lo soltó y le susurró en el oído. –Teddy tonto.

Y le pegó con el sonajero en la cabeza, para luego salir corriendo hacía las escaleras riendo.

-Agwww, ven acá pequeño demonio- gritó mientras salía tras ella.

.-·-.-·-.HP.-·-.-·-.

_¡Hola!_

_Bueno aquí les dejó mi primer one-shoot._

_Para el Reto Parejas Extrañas del foro Dramione_

_Es una de mis parejas favoritas, espero que les guste y dejen reviews._

_Los quiero_

_Bss_

_Connie_


End file.
